<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Love Out Of Nothing At All by lemonadefairies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597842">Making Love Out Of Nothing At All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonadefairies/pseuds/lemonadefairies'>lemonadefairies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bat Out Of Hell: The Musical - Steinman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, straven, straven fluff, there’s a kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonadefairies/pseuds/lemonadefairies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Strat sits on the roof of Falco Tower when he wants to be alone, Raven is too scared to visit the city and chooses instead to watch from above. They meet and share a song at sunrise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Strat/Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making Love Out Of Nothing At All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strat’s legs hung over the roof of Falco Tower, the rips in his jeans letting the breeze touch his skin. He strummed slowly on his favourite Fender guitar, singing a sweet melody. His voice rang out over the Obsidian skies, setting the tone of the cool summer night. He was lost in thought and the words came out automatically, it was a song he had been singing since before he was frozen. </p><p>Raven was sick; sick of her father and sick of being stuck in her bedroom. She needed some time to calm down and bring herself back to her senses, and so decided to escape. She waited until her parents had retreated to their bedroom and slid open her window. Hopping from the ledge to the fire escape, Raven hesitated. She had never been out to the city before, and had no idea what it held. She would start small, she decided, and watch from above. Raven climbed up the fire escape to the roof and pulled herself up. Sitting with his back facing her was a boy, singing softly to himself. She knew instinctively he was there to be alone, and tried to climb back to her room as quietly as she could. </p><p>Raven was almost out of sight when the ladder creaked, alerting the boy of her presence. He jumped and turned to face her and Raven cringed, a blush spreading on her cheeks. <br/>“Um, hi,” The boy said, looking more than a little bewildered. <br/>“I’m really sorry, I didn’t know you were up here. I’ll leave you in peace. Uh, have a good night?” Raven knew she was rambling, but didn’t know what else to say. She turned her attention to returning downward when the boy called out to her. </p><p>“Wait, I recognise you. You’re Falco’s daughter! You live here, of course you can be up here. Come, sit.” He patted a space beside him and Raven followed, unsure of herself. She took a seat next to him and watched her bare feet appear next to his black boots. There was a beat of silence. <br/>“I’m Raven, it’s really nice to meet you.” Maybe this boy would be Raven’s first friend? <br/>“Strat.” He smiled, which Raven thought was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. </p><p>Strat continued playing absentmindedly, letting the chords fill their comfortable silence. <br/>“It’s you,” Raven gasped quietly. <br/>“What?” <br/>“I hear you playing sometimes when my window’s open but I didn’t know where it was coming from,” She explained, recognising his song. Strat stopped playing and blushed red; he hadn’t realised anyone could hear him. “Please keep playing, your song has always comforted me.” Strat obeyed, once again plucking the strings and humming softly. When he got over his embarrassment he started singing, his voice alluring and warm. </p><p>“I know just how to whisper, and I know just how to cry,” He sang, the words came out soft and smooth. “I know just where to find the answers, and I know just how to lie.” Strat sung a few more bars and Raven listened, enraptured, trying to remember the lyrics. “I know when to pull you closer.” <br/>“And I know when to let you loose,” Raven joined in and Strat looked up at her, a million thoughts rushing through his head, all about Raven. </p><p>“And I know the night is fading, and I know the time’s gonna fly. And I’m never gonna tell you everything I gotta tell you but I know I gotta give it a try.” They stared at each other, sparks building up between them. “But I don’t know how to leave you.” <br/>“And I’ll never let you fall.” It was just a lyric but there was sincerity in Raven’s eyes, the kind that made Strat want to live the rest of his life with this girl he’d just met. <br/>“And I don’t know how you do it, making love out of nothing at all.” </p><p>The sky began to get lighter as the orange sun rose slowly above the horizon, and Strat looked practically like an angel; his features accentuated by the soft highlights. <br/>“Every time I see you all the rays of the sun are all streaming through the waves in your hair and every star in the sky is taking aim at your eyes like a spotlight,” Raven improvised, her feelings bursting out uncontrollably. Strat’s eyes widened slightly in shock, a pretty girl was singing about him. He suddenly felt self conscious under her gaze and looked down at the strings of his guitar. </p><p>“And I don’t know how you do it, making love out of nothing at all.” Sunlight spilled over Obsidian, casting a golden light around the teenagers. Strat stared at Raven for a second before abandoning his control and kissing her. His hand cupped her cheek and Raven leaned toward him, reaching over the guitar to place her hands on Strat’s chest. It was magical, the kiss, and neither wanted it to end. However, all wonderful things must end at some point. They pulled apart, breathless and lost in ecstasy. </p><p>Their euphoria was short-lived when Raven came down from her initial high and remembered her father was only a few floors below them, and would be awake soon. <br/>“My father’s going to come find me soon, I have to go!” Raven scrambled to her feet and rushed back to the ladder. She stopped on the third rung down and smiled. <br/>“Same time tonight?” It was a playful question and Strat nodded, dumbstruck. Raven giggled and hurried to her bedroom, just in time to convince her parents she had been there all along. </p><p>Strat stayed on the roof a while longer, unable to wipe the stupid grin off his face. He knew if he returned to the Deep End looking like a lovesick puppy he would never hear the end of it, so chose to stay alone, watching Obsidian come alive below him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this song is so pretty and i needed to incorporate it into a fic!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>